Ghost Hunt: don't die
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Hunted cruise ship, while investigating Mai goes to the alternative side reference to silent Hill movie.. it seems time is different and she thinks 5 days has passed when it only has been one in the real one.. her only way to communicate is with letters... Thanks to Gene rejecting her and crossing over, she's reckless in her actions..what will happen? Will he let her die? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Okis, I'm back on the game! I will like to say I will try my best to make this smooth and not that fast, that's why I will make this story stay on near Naru most of the time and to be honest if I were to make it a Mai POV it will even scare me xD

At the end of the story I will ask if you readers will like to read her experiences... so you will decide there. It will actually help me to explain if I were to leave loose ends which I tend to do, and I'm unaware until it is pointed out... Sorry

Anyway up with the first chapter! No relationship with previous stories... This one is brand new, let's say after the second manga Ghost Hunt akumu no sumu ie...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

 **Backstory**

Mori Madoka has once again made her way with the young famous person that is her apprentice... The doctorated and phychic Oliver Davis. She has requested, well better said obligated the narcissist teen to solve a complicated case which more or less is in the same situation as before, the one suffering from this... Is an important man in society, the only difference is that he wanted to remain anonymous and won't ask for much as long as his issue is resolved. That was why he had contacted the British SPR branch and was decided that Madoka will have to work along the Japanese branch to get this done, or better said she made it so that decision was made. Since long Madoka Mori has a preference to co-work with her apprentice, he was fast and efficient which was hard to find and the best of all, she has fun teasing him with his assistant! Also the thought of finally teaching him some manners was the root of her insistence, which made Martin, Oliver's father, agree with her request.

A few days of constant insistence cause the stubborn teen to accept and more or less asked for some conditions in exchange..

First: Madoka will not intervene in his work, she was to stay on ground and supply with external information and that she was to work with Yasuhara Osamu who will directly deliver any relevant information to him.

Second: he will work only with his team, and won't require any additional personal, as for the equipment he will require the latest ones the British branch has.

Third: as his team was already informed, they requested to be able to use the installation as much as they want on their stay.

And last but not least: avoid any public media, he was not going to answer any questions regarding their work nor lives... If a cover up was needed, he will leave it to them. May the people on board be ready for interrogation and that they don't ask questions...

Madoka did her best to try persuade him on letting her board, but epically failed... As far of the remaining request they were easily granted.

 **Case information**

Multiple paranormal activities reported on several locations.

Current location of the investigation: a cruise ship that travels mostly on the Indian ocean but goes all the way to the Pacific ocean. In several occasions it traveled around the world's oceans

Paranormal activities reported are: pet's are killed, only the blood remains... No body has been found... Infants are scared, from the unknown dark and complain of hearing dogs cry... Elder people report of seeing strange shadows and insistent crawling noises...dead body smells and temperatures dropping. Mirrors are constantly broken, lights turn off without any specific reason and blood drips from certain walls. There's also the cry of a girl in the pool area at night...

Paranormal locations: Main kitchen, pool and sport zone, antique museum, third elevator on the back side, resting room halls and several bathrooms on the commercial floor...

Team: kazuya Shibuya aka Naru, Matsuzaki Ayako, Hara Masako, John Brown, Taniyama Mai, Takigawa Hōshō , Kōujo Lin

Days required to solve case: unlimited

* * *

Chapter 1: going on board.

"Getting all this equipment on this two vans, was a pain... I don't wish to get there any time soon" complained the Monk as he started to stretch his limbs

"If you don't wish to go, you can stay for all I care"

"Naru! How many times have I said this? That's not the way to treat others!"

"Now Madoka-san is okay, a narcissist will always be a narcissist, as much as we complain his egocentric jerk self will react"

"Oh Jou-chan that's a nasty glare given to you right now"

"Like I care! Bleh" Mai whispered as she pulled her tongue out when Naru turned around.

'Her attitude has been really defiant lately, it all happened thanks to my stupid brother... He had to go and open his big mouth right before he crossed over... What is it with what he said, rejecting her so cruelly and throwing her at me? I can't love you that way because I see you like a sister but maybe my brother thinks differently? The hell with you Gene!? What do you mean by that? Of course I don't see her like a sister she is my assistant did you finally lost the remaining neurons you had? It nearly took a month for her to look me in the eyes, just because I was unable to said it out loud'... Enough let's get this done'..."Mai"

She instantly jumped at her name. "Yes?"

"Stop fulling around, it's getting late. Enter the van"

"Right away boss" she relaxed and quickly did as she was told.

' am I missing something? Why on Earth are they all happily grinning?'.. "That goes for all of you too, let's go" a cold glare quickly brought them down to Earth.

It took nearly 7 hours to reach our destination, but I managed to take a good look to the blue prints in that time and would had made great progress if it wasn't for a certain sleeping habit of this assistant of mine. Falling on top of the case files I was reading was a real obstacle, I couldn't even bring myself to get my hands out. She was so heavy... For worst was that Lin quickly spilled the beans out with Madoka and for sure my parents will know.

"Mai take this last box make sure not to drop it"

"Huff please don't worry your highness, I will safety deli-" Mai didn't finished her phrase, an instant indicator she seems to do whenever she feels something..

"What?"

"N.. no is okay, let's go" she tried to keep walking but she failed to keep her stand... Miraculously she managed to save the box from dropping... What was wrong? She had gone inside the ship more than 10 times.. why on the last one she reacts? I took the box from her and help her stand up... Her hands and legs were visibly shacking...

"It seems that I can't even leave you, with a small task like this"

"What? You jerk! There you go, you had to open your mouth!' she stormed out clearly forgetting her fear, I will have to ask her later about it. She is really easy to read.

* * *

Short right? But now you kind of know the basics so... See you next! Also I have never been on a ship before so when I wrote are there any elevators on a cruise ship, Google had to trolled me xD saying no and the yes... That's so mean hahaha.

Share your thoughts people I love to read them, if I had the power I will freaking do it


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction and basics stuff gone, let's go with the story...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt~

* * *

'I don't understand what's the point of being so noisy...no matter what I say, they keep doing the same, every single time... Did I hired a bunch of animals? For crying out loud this is not a zoo! Wait I believe, I'm mistaken... I shouldn't insult them... After all you give animals food and they shut up.'. - Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, as he thought of a human way to shut them down... Giving up, and letting out a sigh, he turned around and glared at them-

-Mai took notice of this and whispered to the rest of them- " hey! That's the: "I have enough of everyone.. If you want to blahblah go to a cafe on your own or blahblah get to work" face! Lower your voice will ya?"

For some reason this caused a fit of snickering among them and no matter what she did, she couldn't get the Monk's hand out of her head, he was messing with her hair...while teasing her lightly...

"Gosh, stop it! You're making a mess!"

"Mai"

-she froze up, in her argument- "yes... Boss? Want some tea?" *Glare*

"Take this, and go to the antique museum, Takigawa-san go with her, wear this and be careful not to break them, they are worth more than what both of you will ever be able to make in your lives"

"Yush! you heard him Ojou-chan, it's time to work"

"Ah! But... No, it's okay let's go" -she grabbed the earphone, the small camera and microphone and put them on, the Monk quickly did too, before following her with some cameras and wires...-

'what with her?'- Naru quickly turn to the rest, and gave them orders as usual "Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san go around and see if you feel anything... Brown-san please go to the main kitchen, ask them when will it be available to investigate and if it's possible to have an interview tomorrow... Wear this as well, hide them if needed"

-as usual they went and did as they were told-

...

"Lin, how are they doing?"

"John-san, has reached his destination, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san are near the pool zone.. Taniyama-san and Takigawa-san had just passed security inspection"

"It took longer than expected, put on the video and sound transmission... She's acting strange"

-"Ojou-chan you ok? You look rather pale..."-

-"... Ah yes, it's kind of cold that's all"-

"Takigawa, check the temperature"

-"yes boss...18°C I believe it's a normal temperature in a museum, don't ya think?'-

"The ideal should be 21, keep an eye out"

-"if you say so... Ojou-chan, I didn't know you like mirrors that much"-

-"..."-

-"Mai-chan?"-

"Naru, check Taniyama-san camera..."

"I don't see anything out of place"

"No, check Takigawa-san's"

"...! Takigawa, pull her away"

-"eh? Right! Mai-chan you ok? What-"

-"... shut..up...you.. are too noisy.. my head will explode"-

"Finish setting up, come back to the base immediately" ... 'her reflection didn't show, is that even possible?'

-"yes"- -"ha..I"- both replied and quickly finished up.

By the time they come back, the rest had returned as well... Mai sat down on the couch and pull up her legs to rest her head in them...and she quietly listened to everyone's report...

Brown-san began-" there's quite a bit of activity going around in the kitchen, plates disappear, cups are shattered to bits, lights go off, the water from the sink will open on it's own... in short, when they open the kitchen there's always a mess, also they agreed to have an interview when they have their lunch hour and will try to gather as much information as they can before coming"

"Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san"

"Well it's true, I could feel the presence of a girl around the pool zone, she somehow seems to be farther than what it seems and my voice can barely reach her... As far as I can tell there's quite a bit of hollow spirits and there's something I quite don't understand that is going around, whenever we pass through that presence, he stops and continue to go on..."

"If you ask me, I believe it's an ocean bound spirit"

Snickers came from the monk and the famous medium, strangely Mai didn't laugh.. worried the Monk messed her hair...

"Come Mai-chan, are you still feeling unwell? Or are you scared?" He meant it as a joke but she flinch at that part, trembling she hugged her legs...

"He is hunting... No... He already catched his pray... It is too late"

"Eh? What's that Jou-chan?"

-she walked to the door and the Monk grabbed her hand-

"Hara-san is she possessed?"

"No... That's Mai"

"Come, I will take you there... Follow me"

"No, get some rest we will go in the morning" ...'what is this? Why is she acting this way?'

"You won't be able to see it later, Naru... It's okay it's not late" tears dropped from her eyes

.. "fine"

-she walked steady, guiding us...even when her body was trembling from head to toe- 'this place was the halls to the resting rooms... She turned to a corner and raised her hand to point a direction, when I turned to see... A pool of blood and fur was the first thing I saw, but on the walls, blood disappeared as if it swallowed it all'

"Do you hear him?"

"?"

"Lin-san, can you hear him?"

"... No, there's nothing.."

"I see, you can't... " She took a vase of flowers that was near, and threw the water to the hall... Surprisingly the water didn't reach the floor, it stayed in mid air... After a bit it moved as if something was standing up... And the water fell off... The whole floor trembled but Mai was covering her ears...

She smiled in satisfaction "he hates water... Lin-san did you heard him now?"

"No, Taniyama-san"

Now she smiled sadly, "Masako... Did you heard him?'

She shook her head in denial...

Tears ran down from her face as she started to hyperventilate...

"No.. I'm scared.., it hurts" she grabbed her head in pain and suddenly the lights went off.

"Mai?" ... The lights turned back on...but...

She was gone...

* * *

To be honest, she was going to disappear, when she slept but... I needed to explain that communication is going to be hard...

See you next on chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas is coming up really quick and I have yet to decorate my place xD let's leave that aside and go on with the story

Now that I noticed and saw some stuff, I think this should had been a private yacht instead of a cruise ship xD oh well let's continue and see how it goes...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Lin, track her GPS, tell me where is she"

"Her signal shows she still with you-" without being able to finish his sentence the mirror that was on that hall suddenly shattered.. "Noll... I just lost her signal, she is nowhere in the ship"

"... Damn it, check her video and sound camera"

"Not possible, out of range"

"... Takigawa, Brown-san, check this floor. Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san check the upper floor, Lin check on your end, tell me if you see her, I will inform the staff. Come back before 3 A.M and let's not waste time"

...

They did as was told and trough fully did their best to find Mai, even the staff made a search party but everyone came empty handed... As they settled in the base.. the atmosphere felt heavy, they knew how prone to danger Mai was and it didn't stomach well with how little they know of this case...

"Mai was the only one who had a clue of what's going on, could it be... That she's hiding?" Ayako mentioned as she crossed her arms to keep herself together... Her voice was breaking and her body trembling..

"If that was the case, her signal wouldn't had disappeared... The tracking feature can't be turn down unless it is.. destroyed... " His words felt bitter even in his mouth but Naru knew a fact was a fact.

"There's no way Jou-chan will break it, she's not willing to work herself to the Bone and I'm pretty sure, if she can, she will proctect it even with her life" the atmosphere lifted with his comment, everyone knew her as well as him and they all agreed, but now the question remained... Where was she?

'are the mirrors related? Why did her reflection disappeared? Why did the mirror in the hall shatter?is the-" Naru's thoughts were interrupted by Lin suddenly standing up.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for an explanation, but he just turned around and headed to a piece of paper by the side of Naru's desk... That certainly wasn't there before...how...

"Naru, a hollow spirit, suddenly disappeared in this room" Masako commented hiding her lips with her kimono in the usual matter... A great timing for her to explain

'...' it seemed that Lin was inspecting that paper without touching it, this was definitely left behind by that spirit.. he didn't lose any time and picked it up up... To his surprise... It was Mai's handwriting... But to his concern, it was written with blood...

* * *

"It's been five days... I'm no longer able to see you guys... Where are you? You can't hear me... And I can't stay much in the same place, it will find me... This dog's spirits are helping me out, but now everything has become so heavy... Even the doors... I can't open them without effort... Leyla says this might work, she can see you... So she will let me know... If it does work... I will record my findings and let you guys know... Until then please stay safe...

* * *

"Mai is alive, she is on a different plane... She will communicate her finding with us through letters" I

"Seriously? Let me read!" Said the energetic monk, he tried to take the letter from me but I somehow managed to keep it, the rest seemed to be satisfied with my words but this one is not

"I will try to use my psychometric powers on this, and try to track her down... Please don't touch them" 'i still don't know if is her blood...'

"Ah sorry boss, can you read it for us then?"

... "And that's all, I will contact Yasuhara and try to pull up information of this 'Leyla' ghost, go ahead and rest, tomorrow we start early"

'this monk has noticed the slight change in my behavior, he won't stay silent if I don't give him a satisfactory answer next time he asks.. how troublesome'

"Noll..."

"I know you noticed, refrain from telling the others I will check if it's her blood"

"There's a different way to check, you shouldn't use your powers like this"

"This will help me track her down, her position is unknown to us and five days in hours is far from what is possible, I wish to verify the information and while I do I might as well check that out."

"As you wish, I will contact Madoka and tell her to look for clues"

"appreciated"

'what will I find?' I touched the blood and my vision suddenly turned to a green surrounding...

Green? You can't be...

* * *

Hey! It's not that I like the color green... I prefer blue but in the sequel of Ghost Hunt, green has a special value... Go read it if you don't believe me... And I know is short and that I tend to leave you in cliffhangers but I just can't bring myself to let them off xD


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I managed to write this, let's not wait any longer and read it.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

Warning may contain disturbing scenes... Seriously what goes on, in my head?

* * *

" A green color, this can't be... She said she would investigate... Then what is the meaning of this" his eyes finally adjusted to the place he was in, turning to his right and then left he managed to recognize where he was...

It was the hall where they found the pool of blood and fur... Just remembering made him disgusted, but then, does that mean Mai went as far as to use this? It was unbelievable she couldn't be that desperate... Or was she?

Some how this guy, whatever the specie it was, suddenly felt fear... He was coming... Just like Kosori , Naru could feel the emotions and it was unsettling that when it did appear, he couldn't really do much but wait to die, unlike with humans, it didn't hurt but hearing the bones crush on his mouth was sick... He wanted to cut off the line but resisted the urge to do it... He needed to see Mai...

Suddenly as in pain this horrendous creature stand up and the worst scream he could ever imagine roared through the halls, the giant and deformed gorilla like creature ran away, on his back a clear burn could be seen...

From were Naru was a flash to his left appeared... crunching on the floor was Mai, hands in her head and tears running widely through her face... She didn't make a sound and instead she quickly turned to the mirror, she slammed it to the floor, when it broke, she went and grabbed a piece...

She smiled in content and like she had decided what to do, she position herself to commit suicide... First time I have seen her discard her life so quickly, my mind instantly went blank..and I was unable to move or form thoughts...

Thankfuly just before she accomplish her goal, she stopped, literally centimeters away from her heart, she had seen my way, well this guy's soul floating on top to be accurate...she bite her lower lip and threw away the shard... Standing up she came running to us and lovingly hugged his soul...

Unnoticed her pen fell down from her pocket and unto the blood, the soul that was now floating around her picked it up and gave it to her... A mixture of emotions flashed through her face but she took it with her... Looking back to me, to the body remains to be exact, she whispered while reaching her hand..

"You shouldn't cross the line, like this" she closed my/his eyes and the link was cut...

'did... She knew I was there? Or was that not meant for me?' enigma, she was truly an enigma...

Coming back to my body was harder than usual but I safety made it back. My neck hurt and the tip of my fingers felt cold, trying to open my eyes almost blinded me with the light above... Cursing silently under my breath Lin helped me sat down...

"Did you find anything?"

"I saw him, he won't be easy to exorcise..."

"A demon?"

"Or an entity of some sort, he looked like an abnormal gorilla"

"... What about Taniyama-san?"

"I saw her briefly... she was unharmed, her pen fell on a pool of blood"

"I see, then what about the time slip?"

"... Not sure, I couldn't verify... But, how long was I out?"

"5 minutes"

"It felt like I was there for 3 hours the least"

" I will look for any information about that, get some rest and don't make me repeat it"

"... Wake me up if anything shows up"

"... Understood"

... I literally touched the pillow and instantly slept, it was the first time in a while that this had happened...

A small nightmare, where I was unable to save her, woke me up, she had disappeared and this left me with a bad taste of.. impotence...

... Morning came and when we were discussing the information received, we heard the fire alarm rang on...then.. A sudden force made the entire ship shake, it was less than a minute but everything stopped and returned to normal...

After a moment our line picked up Mai's audio input, she was chanting the mantras... It got cut off as fast as it came,. But to our surprise her camera and microphone appeared on the same place her letter was... This one did not had blood but... It had its plastic zones melted...

"Naru, all hallow spirits have been cleansed" Masako commented with surprise...

".."

The equipment was waterproof so everything was unharmed and working, I quickly took the memory out of her device and put it on the computer, it instantly began to play, undoubtedly it looked like a horror movie...

If I was on her place, logically, I would had committed suicide...

00000000000000000000000000000

"I don't have much battery left so I will show you, the most I can..." Her voice was in a whisper, but even so the creatures in front of her reacted to the sound...

Yes, the visual camera showed them up, they looked like mommies with their mouths covered in blood, some of them were crawling, while others scratching the walls... A group was on the antique museum while the crawling ones wandered within the halls...

The third elevator on the back, had the bones and remains of the eaten animals, they were all regurgitated by the gorilla demon... Mai couldn't stand much of the scene and tried her best explain what she had come to find...

"That monster has no need to eat, he just does it for the taste..." She stopped and grasped the door for the stairs as hard as she could, pushing it with great force she managed to pass through it... She did the same to get out on the commercial floor...

"This place and the bathrooms are tainted with a liquid like darkness, the liquid disappears if it's hit with light... See" she used her dim flash light to demonstrate... It did... suddenly from her right, a crawling like mommie with snake tail jumped before the light, the liquid jumped everywhere even on her clothes, she threw her sweater away and while running away she used her flash light to make the liquid on her skin and camera disappear...

However she turned it off quickly since the snake mommie tried to destroy it, without looking back, she quickly made it to the stairs and closed the door behind her...

As fast as she could she went to the pool zone, there Leyla was.. and all the other animal or hollow souls she had managed to save... Taking big breaths she continued on, this time they were all following her...

She had turned off the camera and turned it back on when they were on the kitchen, the whole place was sucked in blood, but even so she continued to walk on it... on the sink that the water was running, a small mirror was there, it couldn't be seen until she pulled it out, the water instantly stopped and the blood turned to dark liquid, they all got out as it began to turn to fire, this activated the alarm and without much to lose she began to run...

The roar echoed as soon as the gorilla slammed in his run against a hall... She ran while chanting the nine words and she managed to hide on the storage room...

"Naru, this is the last mirror, I have destroyed all others, he is weak now... Go exorcise him, his heart is in the antique museum, if you succeed all others will disappeared too... The mirrors are the doors connecting both worlds! This is your only chance to do it! I will distract him, go!"

"Leyla!" Mai threw the camera and microphone to her, using her flash light and mirror the last that was recorded was her whisper "good luck"

000000000000000000000000000

"..." Everyone was shocked but soon by a second time the ship began to shake...

"Takigawa, john, Lin!" They all ran out by my command...

"Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san stay and check the equipment" that was my last command before I ran out of the base, I knew where she was now, I was not going to let her disappear...

* * *

Say anything you don't understand? Am I leaving something out? A mixture of attack on Titan, Allan wake and silent Hill, I don't remember where the snake came from XD was it from Medusa horror game? I dunno...

Is it too fast? Reviews are highly appreciated, thanks~ remember if you wish I can do a Mai's POV to explain...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's been a long time since I updated this one, I apologise quite a few incidents have made it kind of impossible, let's go and hopefully I have grasped the advice given by your review next chapter Samantha Cummings. And I'm starting to plan on making a re-write on all my stories

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Warning disturbing scenes ahead

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most beautiful girl on this yacht?"

"Honey, this is not a yacht. It is a cruise ship"

"But that doesn't rhyme! Besides... doesn't this mirror look like the one in snow white?"

"Leyla, you're old enough. You shouldn't be this childish on a museum"

"But father! This ship it's so boring and you work day and night on the kitchen... Shouldn't we enjoy our time together?"

"I will allow it, but just this time. If your mother had come with us, we would be on a long etiquette lesson... Which meant..."

"More boring hours"

"Yup! come, let's eat some ice cream, I managed to get a hold of one that is about to expire"

"Awesome dad! You're the best!"

"Momma will get mad if she finds us, so keep it a secret. Hurry up before the staff in the kitchen get busier"

"Coming! I will take advantage and wash my mirror, it seems the fog won't stop"

"What... Dog?"

"I said fog! Clean up your ears would you?"

"Hahaha, yeah right, speaking of cleaning. You said, the pool was cleaned yesterday, right? Are you going later?"

"Yup! Since you're working later, I will go by myself and have fun"

"Be careful, mom would get angry if you catch a cold"

"I know, I won't stay long. I just need to practice before we go on an Olympic game next month"

"You already have a medal, isn't that enough?"

"Never!" Their laughing voice sounded far now...

000000000000000

Mai should had known, it was a vision of Leyla's past right before she drowned. It broke her heart that their parents blame themselves for not being there to save her. But if it weren't for Leyla, Naru and the rest... No, everyone on this ship would have die by this ancient deity. They had moved him away from his resting place and had angered it, to no end...

She took a look, at the small hole the abnormal gorilla had made, and met his red blood eyes...

0000000000

The mummie's like creature were once, his subjects...they were people. People that used to live in a jungle, they gave him glory and on most occasions, they followed him everywhere... They had honored him with gifts and one of them was a mirror, on which he accepted with dear interest...

Back then he was a normal gorilla but when he died, in respect of his legacy, his heart was used to decorate the object he loved the most, people back then, still honored and paid respect even after dead, but they all died from sickness... It was hundreds of years later when a group of adventures woke him up from his sleep. In a spur of happiness, he allowed his most precious treasure to be seen. His heart.

They were unable to see him, and he was unable to stop them from taking it with them.., To be bound to that object, became his torment, humans had settled it on a glass like square, unable to touch it he began his search for them and once he did he was angered by the amount of them, this humans mocked him with multiple imitations, with this rage he destroyed them all.

Suddenly, not long after he began to wander on the place, a small like creature barked at him, he approached it and it bite him, in anger he bite him in return. It all began there, the taste and the will to try and hunt these humans..."mirror, mirror on the wall..." He heard

He followed, after a while he discovered, the sound coming from the mocking imitation on the kitchen sink... Water was running on top of it, he took it, and the mummies gathered around him, it was there, where the paranormal started "ah dad! I can't find, my mirror"

"Now honey, it's time to go, I will buy you one later"

Small cups shattered once she got out but none noticed, back on the other plane, blood covered, the floor as the gorilla, broke the bones with his sharp teeth. His eyes glowed in red and the mirror sank back on the sink.

000000000000

After her vision ended, she began to slide down the wall... Then what about the snake like creature on the commercial floor?

She turned to look down, black liquid was entering though the door...

00000000000

A normal snake was exposed as a decoration trophy, of course it was dead, but something about it was off... His eyes followed everything, even the unknown...once a crawling mummy made it's way on the comercial floor, without intending too, one of his limbs made the trophy fall down, and the open jaw snake fell down on top of him. His fangs penetrated the mummy skin, after some time, the snake began to move.

It ate animals or mummies and began to grow like an anaconda... On one occasion the gorilla came to face it, of course the snake lost and was too wounded to continue it's fight, so it escaped... In an attempted to recover it tried to eat a crawling mummy but died halfway an the mummy now had a tail...

The gorilla became deformed due to the black liquid the snake had bite him with, and when trying to reach for the mirror on the kitchen sink that was under water, it screamed in pain... His weakness was discovered, he bite where the snake had bite him and as much blood and dark liquid spur... his weakness was never cured... whenever the water touched his blood or body... sparks seems to start...

0000000000

Enough with the visions, she tighten her hold on her flash light and the mirror, trying to run away, from this side, she turned on the light... But thing was, with her incredible bad luck, the battery was dead.

* * *

So that was all, the smell came from the mummies, who were still going around because of this gorilla like deity. The snake was dead but it help a lot in this case, the mummy with a tail now, xD moved too much and covered the floor with dark liquid which vanish in light, why? Let's say because of one of the substance they used when making it a trophy, plus rancid blood of unknown origin...

Leyla helps mostly by guiding Mai and she commented that if Leyla was not with her, she might had died more than once and next step from the gorilla was to began hunting live humans with probably her flash light.. know that, even if the objects are seen on both sides, on the gorilla plane they don't have electricity, so it doesn't work... And batteries well, if stuff are heavy to move, you will imagine, why Mai won't take one...

Okay, Naru you better run fast...

I think I tried to explain something that seems or is unexplainable xD wupps me and my imagination and you are right Samantha Cummings, it's too much explanations next chapter I will hold myself, but believe me I needed this, as I will start following up your advice! Thank you kindly for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

Well I gotta admit I have been distracted playing Halo 4 and 5 let's not mention Titan Fall xD

I noticed that I jumped for Mai's perspective last chapter, ups that was not intentional...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

*Growls* *bang* *bang*

*Blast*

'Don't you dare' *runs on a long corridor* 'don't you dare give up' *turns on a corner at high speed*

"Mai!" His sweat turned cold when he noticed the door smashed against the wall. Running up to the inside of the room his eyes widened at the pull off blood on the floor...

Was he too late?

*Rumble* everything began to shake as a loud growl cried in agony... Soon it disappeared leaving a painful silence... The atmosphere felt lighter and in the back of his mind. Naru was sure the others had successfully completed their exorcism...

Then what about Mai?

There where shards of a mirror beside the blood, he knelt down and with a slow pace touched the surface, allowing his mind to travel and read the hidden memories...

His eyes widened instantly and he snapped back his hand, making it, a tight fist.

There was nothing ... he turned to the blood and with a frown, he was surprised there was no trace left...

Was his mind playing tricks? No it was probably that the dimension or plane that this happened had collapsed and everything was destroyed... Then Mai... She ceased to exist?

No... he turned around and once again was taking a back... His eyes widened... the door was back in place like nothing had happened...

Standing up, the world began to tilt and suddenly everything turned black...

...

*Ugh...*

He woke up with a headache... What... Was he doing on the cold floor... Mai!? She was there where the pool of blood had been... Does that mean... She was really hours or even days ahead? Then she had died? Was that her blood? Was he really that late?

Sorrow... He had failed her... His fist was so tight, his nails dug on his palm, even so he went to check her... Cold too cold... Her skin felt like ice and her breathing was slow...

He shook her shoulders lightly and instantly she began coughing and shivering violently... Her eyes opened halfway and tears ran down her face as a look of relief married her features...

"Naru..." It was nearly a whisper but his heart jumped with joy and he instantly pull her up in a hug.

"Mai" he cuddle her on his neck and for a moment he stayed like that before picking her up as she lost consciousness. His brows furrowed... She was lighter than before... Too light not like when she fell asleep on the car ride...

Pulling up his cellphone, he called Lin.

"Noll where the Hell, have you been?"

"I will explain later, tell Matsuzaki-san to fill up the bath tub with hot water and to prepare a lot of blankets if possible a serum, Mai's condition is not serious but I will prefer if she could check her up, I'm heading there with her"

He could hear them bombing questions at Lin but before Lin could ask, Naru hanged up...

...

Naru was truly annoyed at the Monk and the self claimed Miko, it took hours to stop their insistent concern and their loud bickering. Even the stoic Lin looked annoyed and John did a successful job on getting them out of the base, Masako sensing the foul mood followed Yasuhara and the others to the banquet that was prepared on the dining room

*Cough* *cough* Mai began to shiver again while she was buried on tons of blankets. Naru touched her forehead expecting a fever but his eyes narrowed slightly, she was once again cold as ice ...

"Lin, is she using her body heat to restore her spiritual energy?" He didn't turn to face him as he already knew the answer...

Lin furrowed uncharacteristically his brows, he pulled away the hair that covered his second eye and instantly growled a low confirmation. Standing up, he knelt beside Naru and unplugged the empty serum from her hand. Pulling up the blankets he earned a questioning look from Naru.

"It will be dangerous for her to loose more heat, you Know what I mean, correct?" One of Lin's rarest moments showed up, a teasing smirk was directed to his young boss.

Naru narrowed his eyes as a slight glare was directed at him even so he quickly unbuttoned his black t-shirt and begin to pull her close to him. Just when Mai snuggle closer to Naru, Lin turned to the door and made plans to bring food and tea for them later... but Naru could swear he heard the lock on...

After an hour or two of dozing off he felt Mai beginning to wake up. Her temperature was a bit cold but it was warm enough for her cheeks to burn red when she began to process her situation with Naru...

"Um.. what...um.. Eh?" She tried to pull away but Naru held her in place.

"Mai" her face turned even redder at the mention of her name... But then her face instantly lost color as she remembered what happened, even her body began to ache... She whimpered as Naru touched her back...

"What's wrong?" Concern deep in his voice...

"I... I .. died, there... I...it... Hurts" Mai cried silently

Pain filled his eyes with out her noticing, but even so he comforted her, slowly she began to calm down.. a small smile growing in her lips..

"... Sorry.. I couldn't.." he whispered and Mai's eyes widened... Finally realizing his pain... The nightmare he had last time, reminded him of failing her twice and it was breaking him

"Naru..." She began but he just covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

Words seemed to die on their throats so Mai choose actions rather than words..

She kissed his fingers and he stiffened momentarily. But then his hand pulled away from his eyes and Mai smiled kindly in return.

Unconsciously he smiled lightly and her cheeks once again reddened... Shyly she hidden on his neck as his smirk grew on his lips.

"Stop smirking" she barked embarrassed at her display.

""... What if I refuse?"

"Then.. then.. you will get it, jerk!"

"Get what? Your red face?" Amusement sparking in his eyes as her sentences became childish...

"...sh.. shut up" an anger vein made her way to the back of her head...

"What?"

"Grrr! Fine! You will get it too!" She nearly shouted as she grabbed his face and pull him closer while kissing him a bit to hard...

His eyes widened and he may had blushed, but he didn't allowed her to break the kiss to see it. What ever had happened, Gene was right, he never saw her like a sister or an assistant... She was way out of those roles. She was the one he wishes to spend the rest of his life with. The one to begin a family with...

He chuckled softly, as he looked at her. Mai had fainted but till the end of their kiss, she matched his possessiveness. Cuddling her, he drift to sleep...

...

End

* * *

Hey there that's all for the story, they lived happily ever after...and here is what I had planned but decided against it because it was too long to explain xD

(She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sadly... Gomene Naru

I didn't die... You... did...) I was going to have her recall how he blast the door open and how he died protecting her... And thanks to her powers, he was able to astral project himself but nah, too tricky

I'm happy with the other end... After all she is not only an astral Walker but also a time traveler xD

Hope you all enjoyed it and I know it may feel a bit short but remember that I mentioned it was a short story around 5-7 chapters or so... Sorry if it felt rushed I will improve. I promise!


End file.
